The Baffling Bubble Mystery
"The Baffling Bubble Mystery" is episode 1 of episode 13. It first aired on Feb 9th, 2010. Summary The episode begins as Lilly, Alfred, and Camille head to the lake where they plan to fish when they begin to wonder where Milo is. They begin to think he may have arrived early, which Camille doubts when suddenly Milo shows up! He explains to them that he had been busy working on a poster for the upcoming festival later on. Camille challanges it, asking Milo if sea monsters really exsist but he manages to quiet her by stating she doesn't have proof to say they don't. He then resumes walking when he suddenly bumps into a mysterious figure. They learn its Mr. Russard, who tells them that he was diving. An activity that he particularly enjoys doing in his spare time. Suddenly hearing Cynthia and her friends yelling as they run towards Alfred and co. Everybody stares in shock, seeing them covered in pink foamy stuff when Cynthia explains they were in the middle of practicing their swimming for the festival when a bunch of foam began to appear while in the middle of it! Cynthia and her cousins all call it disgusting, then she demands to know who did that to them. As Mr. Thomas asks to know if it a joke, Camille notices the foam smells weird while they overlooked the pink foam in the water. The Principal mentions, along with Mr. Russard they would probably have to cancel the swimming recital if this keeps occuring. Cynthia will not hear of this however, and tells Alfred to save Aquatic Day and found out who did it, or what it is. As everybody leaves Cynthia is unfortuantly given cleanup duty... Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred, Camille, and Milo are studying the pink foamy material as Milo approaches and they review the paper recently printed out of machine nearby. Alfred informs them that the foam's origin is plant based and its not soap, so they head back to look for more clues. Meanwhile with Cynthia, she has her cousins doing all the work when the Mr. Thomas asks her if she's helping clean up. She claims she was but he doesn't buy it and makes her resume work as Camille begins to search the water. Only to pull out an old boot and ask if its a clue. Everybody then gathers some different types of plants, in order to test them when Milo suddenly falls into the water and panics... until Camille points out that its low water... Alfred soon points out that the foam only appeared where Milo was. So they soon realize its only appearing now when movement occurs in the water. They go back to analyze the samples and Cynthia tries to leave with them but to no avail and she has to stay back to continue cleanup. Alfred tells Camille and Milo they need to determine which plant makes the water foam and they begin to put each one into the water and mix it around. After every sample is mixed they see that nothing happens... After everybody dumps the used mixtures out, Camille notices the odd scent of the foam once more. They notice its on a cloth and they pick up a leaf matching the scent. Now Alfred mentions they just have to figure out which tree it came from in order to figure out which fruit it may be when he suddenly realizes which one it is! Back at the lake, Alfred pulls out clumps of a small, pinkish fruit and mentions they need to test it first before figuring out if his theory is correct. So they go to ask Mr. Russard to help them see if the fruit foams up and they ask him to go to the bottom of the lake when he soon returns with the small fruits. Saying a bunch of them had been in the water. So he returns under water to get the rest of them. It's then Alfred gives a quick explanation, stating that the fruit, when moved around at a quick pace, or shaken up/splashed on, they begin to foam. As Cynthia celebrates, very happy she can now perform at the festival, she suddenly falls back into the water! Everybody laughs as the episode draws to an end. Quotes *Milo (upon having his glasses foamed up and touching Alfred's face):'' Is that you, Alfred?'' ---- *Cynthia: But... But... I don't do... cleaning! *Camile: There is a first time for everything. Trivia *Alfred tested the following: Acorns, blades of grass, a lotus, pieces of bark, and multiple types of leaves. *Lilly's voice sounded different, as did Louise's *How does Mr. Russard's tail fit into his suit? Its very narrow in appearence, so it'd have to be really crammed inside. *Notice that this is one of the few times Alfred's annoyance with Cynthia has been shown. Goofs *This episode has a lot of lag/slowed down segements on and off during it. *When Louise says, "Disgusting" her arms were crossed. Not even a second later, they weren't. But she wasn't shown uncrossing them. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h54m04s133.png|That foam is vegetable, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h56m44s182.png|The second clue, foam appears only when water is splashing. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h58m54s221.png|And that leaf smell's like foam, is our last clue. Poster.PNG Samples.PNG vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h50m46s199.png|Cynthia, forced to work. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h55m36s25.png|"Alfred, is this a clue?" vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h50m53s16.png|"There is a first time for everything." vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h47m17s159.png|"Is that you, Alfred?" vlcsnap-2012-02-07-12h58m24s163.png|"I smell something!" 'Video' ' ' Category:Episodes